Kingdom Hearts Host Club
by Shinin-like-a-star
Summary: Sora loses a bet, making him and his friends go to Kingdom Hearts Host Club, where each of them are to take a picture kissing one of the hosts. It should be a piece of cake right? They're just guys after all. But then, why is his heart beating so fast? Starts off as Sora's POV, then each chapter is dedicated to a different person. Includes Roxas, Cloud, and Demyx.
1. Chapter 1

Sora fidgeted nervously as he stood outside of the building, not quite believing that he was actually going through with this. What'd made him agree to the stupid bet in the first place? Oh yeah, the fact that their college football team had NEVER won a single game in the entire season, until last Friday. How could he have known that they'd have a sudden streak of good luck with the other team losing its top players due to an outbreak of stomach flu? There's no way he could have known that! But thanks to that, he was now standing in front of the Kingdom Hearts Host Club with his friends Roxas, Cloud, and Demyx. Due to his cockiness, they'd gotten dragged into this too.

"I can't believe you got us into this." Roxas said, grimacing at the club's flashy entrance sign. "It's bad enough you got yourself caught up in this mess, why'd you have to go and get us involved?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Sora said. "How was I supposed to know that we'd actually win a game for once? This bet was supposed to be an easy win! It's not my fault Kairi and Olette have weird fetishes! Why would they want us to take pictures kissing the hosts anyway?"

Roxas sighed. "I don't know. Girls are just weird like that."

Sora had made the bet against Kairi and Olette, who had happened to be big fans of their school's football team. When they'd heard him dissing the players, they challenged him to a bet on whether the team would lose or not. Of course he'd jumped at the idea, hoping that if he won they'd treat him to an entire months worth of ice cream. Little did he know that the girls had already known about the stomach flu outbreak, and were getting revenge for the time he'd stuffed their lockers full of toilet paper on April Fools.

"Let's just get this over with." Cloud said. "We look suspicious just standing out here like this."

It was then that Sora noticed a few people staring at them from across the street. He could imagine how weird they looked, four guys standing outside of a host club. Maybe they assumed they were a bunch of homos.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Demyx muttered. "And we have to KISS them right? Man, I barely get to kiss girls, this is so not going to help my chances."

Sora snickered. "Your hair probably drives them off."

"Hey, my hair is awesome." Demyx said defensively, reaching up to smooth it into place. "Don't be mad because you're stuck as a porcupine head."

Sora raised an eyebrow, looking from Roxas to Cloud's hair. "By saying that you've literally insulted everyone here. You're the one who's a misfit."

"Quit it guys." Roxas said irritably. "I agree with Cloud, let's just get this over with."

Sora sighed. "Alright, since you're all so eager." He took in a deep breath and pushed open the doors, hearing a bell chime to announce their entrance. The place looked like what anyone would expect of something called 'Kingdom Hearts Host Club'. The walls were deep red, with intricate swirly patterns and the lighte were turned down dim. Doors lined on either side of the wall, with golden nameplates on each door, which he assumed were the names of the hosts. Roses seemed to be everywhere you looked, and the smell of expensive cologne was thick in the air. Sora sighed, and walked over to the attractive man who was standing behind a red desk. He felt his friends follow him warily, clearly as uncomfortable as he was in this foreign place. Now that he was up close, Sora could see just how attractive this man was. The man had shoulder length brown hair that spiked out slightly in the back, and from what Sora could tell by the way his arms muscles stretched the fabric of his white collared shirt, was pretty darn buff.

"U-um, excuse me." Sora said, making the man look up from whatever he was doing in slight surprise. He could see that there was a scar that went across his face, and wondered how he could have gotten such a bad wound. As the man took in his appearance, he looked even more surprised to see it was a guy who was addressing him instead of the usual female, but quickly recovered with a charming smile.

"I'm sorry, but we're not hiring at the moment." He said, and even his voice was attractive. "But if you'll give me your phone number-"

"Er, we're not here for a job…" Sora interrupted, feeling his face heat up.

The man's eyes widened slightly, but once again he quickly recovered with a smile. "My most sincere apologies then. Please let me assure you that the Kingdom Hearts Host Club welcomes both men and women alike. Here, there is no discrimination."

Sora felt his face heat up even more. "Well you see, it's not what you think. It's kind of a long story actually, a funny one in fact. You know how life can sometimes throw you a curved ball-"

"Sora, just be blunt with it." Cloud said, coming to stand beside him. "We're here to recommend hosts."

When the man looked at Cloud, Sora saw his demeanor change. Slowly, the man looked Cloud up and down, causing him to clear his throat in discomfort. Sora wasn't sure if he was sizing him up or checking him out.

"In that case, let me introduce myself." He said, not taking his eyes off Cloud. "I'm Leon, the top host here at Kingdom Hearts. If you would give me the honor, I would gladly be the one to entertain you."

Sora looked over to see how Cloud was taking the attention. His friend looked uncomfortable, but he could tell he was trying hard not to let it show.

Cloud looked away and cleared his throat again. "Alright." He said. "It's not like it matters anyway."

"It'll be my pleasure." Leon said, his lips curling into a seductive smile. "I will do my best to entertain you."

Cloud's cheeks turned pink slightly, causing Leon to chuckle.

Then he turned to Sora, his smile snapping back into place. "Now, do you have anyone in mind you would like to recommend?"

"Um, not really…" Sora said, scratching the back of his head. "I've never been here before, so I don't know who anyone is..."

"Allow me to help you." Leon said, and reached into the desk, pulling out what looked like a menu. He opened it up and Sora saw it was filled with pictures of very attractive men.

"Today's a slow day, so most of them will be free." Leon said, handing Sora the menu. "Pick whomever you like."

Sora looked down at it, knowing that he was going to have to kiss one of these men. He didn't know who to pick, and he definitely didn't want to continue to look over a menu, a MENU for gods sake, full of men.

"Screw this." He said, putting the menu down on the desk. "I'm going to pick one at random." He closed his eyes and pointed his finger on the menu, hoping he wasn't pointing between any of the pictures.

"Ah, it looks like you've chosen Riku." He heard Leon say.

Sora opened his eyes and looked at the man he had chosen. The man, or Riku as Leon had called him, was one of the most attractive men Sora had ever seen. In the picture Riku was leaning against a tree, his shirt partially open to reveal a sculpted chest. He was looking off into the distance, but that didn't hide his cerulean blue eyes, which were framed by dark thick lashes. Sora felt his heart speed up as he thought of kissing this man. What would his lips feel like? Would he be good- He quickly shook his head, wondering what the hell was wrong with him for thinking that.

"Are you unsatisfied?" Leon asked, misunderstanding his headshake.

"Oh no, he's fine- I mean, I'm alright with him!" Sora said quickly, feeling himself becoming flustered. Why was he so nervous? It was just another guy, well, an extremely good-looking guy, but a guy nonetheless. He just needed to think of it like kissing his dad when he was little. Well, that is if his dad had muscles even a Greek statue would be jealous of, and mesmerizing blue eyes and-

"I'll call him over for you." Leon said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Sora flushed. Something was seriously wrong with him today.

Leon turned to Roxas and Demyx, who had been standing a few paces back, watching the whole ordeal.

"Would you like to pick your host?" He asked them.

Roxas sighed. "Sure, might as well get it over with." He stepped forward to the menu and looked it over. He now knew why Sora had picked one at random; the menu was pretty intimidating. "I guess copy Sora." He muttered, closing his eyes and pointing to a random picture.

He heard Leon laugh. "It seems you've picked Axel."

Roxas opened his eyes to look at who he had picked. "What the…?" He asked as he looked at the man in the picture. "What's with his hair?"

To think he'd thought Demyx had weird hair. The man he'd chosen, or Axel as Leon had said, had long, deep red hair that spiked out. It reminded Roxas of a red Sonic the Hedgehog. Forcing his attention away from the hair, he focused on Axel's face. Bright green eyes caught him by surprise. Roxas had to admit he had a thing for eyes, especially ones that were so green. He then noticed Axel had comma shaped tattoos under his eyes. Was he part of a gang or something? Or were those supposed to be tears marks, signifying that he had killed two people? His eyes traveled lower, to where Axel had his shirt open, revealing a body so perfect that even male models would kill for it. Roxas felt his face heat up and looked away from the picture. What was he doing, checking out a man?

"Are you alright with your choice?" Leon asked.

Roxas cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm fine."

After messaging someone, who Roxas assumed was Axel, on some kind of a pager, Leon leaned closer to him. "I just want to give you a little heads up. Axel is very…Touchy. He's known for having a lot of physical contact with his customers. I just thought you should know."

Roxas stared at Leon in disbelief. He couldn't have told him this BEFORE he called the man over? He heard Demyx snicker, and he elbowed him in the side.

"Ow!" Demyx said, rubbing his ribcage. "Don't get mad at me because you picked a molester!"

"Just shut up and pick a host." Roxas grumbled.

Demyx shook his head. "God, I can't believe I'm doing this." He walked over to the menu and looked down at it. "Guess I'll do the random thing too, since everyone's been doing it." He closed his eyes and pointed at the menu, just hoping that it wasn't someone too crazy.

"Looks like you've picked Zexion." He heard Leon say.

Demyx opened his eyes and looked at the man he had chosen. Zexion had a sort of cool charm to him. In the picture he was sitting on a couch with a book in his hand. He was wearing a sweater vest, but that just seemed to add to his charm. His slate colored hair covered one eye, which Demyx could see was a greyish blue color. Demyx felt himself drawn to the man, which he didn't know why because he was pretty sure he was straight. Maybe it was because he'd gone so long without a girlfriend.

"Are you okay with your choice?" Leon asked.

Demyx sighed. He was really going through with this. Great. "Yes. I'm fine with him."

"Alright then. It looks like everything's settled." Leon said, closing the menu. "Your hosts will be with you shortly."

* * *

**_Hey, thanks for reading! Sorry if I couldn't put your favorite character in, but if I'd put in any more people it would've been WAAAY too overwhelming. Kind of feels like I half assed Demyx's part...SORRY! I'll definitely out more effort into his part when I post his chapter, promise!_**


	2. Cloud Part 1

_**A/N: Soooo... I know it's been forever, and I really don't have an excuse for it other than I haven't been motivated to write... I'M SORRY! I know I'm a bad person... But here's a rather short chapter. I had more to it but decided it would be better to divide it into two parts as to warn people of the heavier action. Anyway, please enjoy and feel free to R&amp;R! **_

**Cloud**

"Shall we go?" Leon asked, holding his hand out to the other man.

The blonde ignored it, shrugging instead. "Sure, might as well get this over with."

Leon dropped his hand, once again getting the impression that the other man did not want to be there. In fact, none of these men really seemed like they wanted to be there. He wondered what had made them come in the first place. Not that he minded, of course. If they hadn't, he wouldn't be able to spend some alone time with the beautiful specimen of a man that was standing in front of him. As soon as Leon had laid eyes on the blonde, he knew that he had to have him. Not many guys could do that to him. That's why he made sure that the blonde chose him instead of any of the other hosts. Tonight, he was going to seduce him.

Leon motioned for the blonde to follow him, and led the way to his room that was at the end of the hall. "So, why don't you tell me your name?" He asked, figuring that calling the man 'blonde' wouldn't be appreciated.

"Cloud." The man answered. "Please feel free to make all your jokes now, while I can still tolerate them."

Leon chuckled. "Jokes? I'm guessing you've been teased before?"

"You don't know the half of it." Cloud muttered. "People are always like 'So are you an airhead? Is that why your parents named you after air'?"

Leon laughed. "Okay, that's pretty bad."

"Tell me about it." Cloud said. "I've dealt with it my whole life."

"If it makes you feel any better, I for one, think your name is beautiful." Leon said. "It's true clouds may be air, but they're also free. They can go anywhere they want, with nothing to hold them back. And really, what's more peaceful then watching clouds?" He turned to give Cloud a playful smile. "I know for sure that I could watch you all day."

Cloud's face turned pink with embarrassment, making him huff and turn away. Leon found it amusing that he tried to hide it.

He stopped as they reached his door. "Here we are." He said, opening the door for the other man. He could see Cloud looked a bit nervous. He smiled and placed his hand on the small of his back, leading him into the room. "Don't worry, I don't bite. Not unless you want me to."

Cloud flushed all over again. "I-I'll pass on that, thanks." He said, stepping away from Leon. Leon would see about that.

He walked to the couch at the far side of the room and took a seat. "Come, sit." He said, patting the spot next to him. Cloud walked over cautiously and sat down, much too far for Leon's liking.

"There's no need to be shy." He said, moving closer. He placed his arm on the back of the couch, making sure to brush his fingers against Cloud's neck in the process. He was satisfied as he heard the blonde breathe in sharply. "So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"About myself…?" Cloud asked, suddenly seeming distracted.

"Yes," Leon said, using his hand to trace circles on Cloud's shoulder. "For starters, why don't you tell me what brought you to our host club? And don't say for the hosts because we both know that's a lie."

Cloud seemed to snap out of his trance, his face turning beet red. He'd nearly forgotten about it! It was so hard to think with Leon touching his shoulder like that. It was as if all his nerve endings were pinpointing that very action, making it nearly impossible to focus on anything else. He could see Leon looking at him, with that amused expression on his face. Why did his mouth have to curve so seductively?

Cloud forced the thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus. As soon as he got the picture, he could get the hell out, and away from this man that pretty much secreted sex from every pore.

As Leon continued to look at him, now with a raised eyebrow, Cloud realized he was expecting an answer. But what could he tell him? No matter what he said, there was no good reason as to why a man would go to a host club. He might as well just tell the truth. Leon already knew that he wasn't there for entertainment anyway. He leaned back in defeat, only to spring forward again when he felt his head bump into Leon's hard bicep. Damn was the man fit!

He cleared his throat, pretending that he didn't just think that. "I got dragged into it. My friend Sora, the brown haired short kid, made a bet with his friends that our school's football team would lose the game last Friday. He was so sure they'd lose that he said whatever the punishment was he'd get us to do it too. Unfortunately, the opposing teams top players got a case of the stomach flu, causing our team to win by a landslide."

"Ah." Leon said, nodding like he expected something like that. "So the punishment was for all of you to come here? No offense to whoever came up with it, but how will they even know you came?"

"That's the thing." Cloud said, feeling his face heat up. "The punishment wasn't just to come here." He took in a deep breath, not quite believing he was going to say it. "We have to take a picture of us…kissing one of the host."

There, he said it. Now the cat was out of the bag. Cloud wasn't sure how Leon would react, but he definitely didn't expect to see the other man laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"It's nothing." Leon said, still chuckling. "I take it back, I give props to whoever came up with the punishment. In fact, tell them thank you."

"Thank you?" Cloud asked, even more confused. "Why?"

"Because," Leon said, moving closer. "That's what I've been wanting to do all evening. Now I finally have an excuse to do it."


	3. Cloud Part 2

_**Sooooo, hey guys! How long has it been? Months? Hahahaha, yeah, I'm a bad person. This chapter is short too... Well anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Cloud

Cloud moved back, only to feel himself collide with Leon's arm, which had wrapped around his shoulders to prevent escape. Cloud could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "H-hold on." He said, placing his hands on Leon's chest to keep him from moving any closer. He got the feeling that Leon had much more than kissing in mind.

"Why?" Leon asked, playing with the sensitive hairs at the base of Cloud's neck. Cloud felt a shiver race down his spine. "Isn't this what you came here for?"

"Yes but-," Cloud said, trying really hard to keep focus as Leon continued to tug and pull at his hair. "I've never-"

"Kissed before?" Leon asked, looking surprised.

"Kissed a MAN before." Cloud corrected.

Leon took his chin and forced him to face him. "It's okay. Just relax and I'll lead you through it." He leaned towards Cloud, but was once again stopped as the man pushed at his chest.

"Wait." Cloud said, moving back a little. It was hard to think with Leon's face so close. "I need to get my phone out."

"Phone?" Leon asked, his eyes focused on Cloud's lips.

"For the picture." Cloud said, swallowing nervously.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Leon muttered. "Where is it?"

"In my back pocket." Cloud said. "Just let me-" He gasped as he felt Leon reach into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He smiled as he handed it to him. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Cloud snatched it away from him, his face burning. Someone seriously needed to give that man a lesson on personal space. Now all he had to do was take the picture, and then he could… What, leave? That's what he'd been planning on doing just a few minutes ago, but now he found the urge to leave was quickly fading the more time he spent in close proximities with Leon. Why did the man have to be so enticing? No, he could do it. He would take the picture and leave. Really, how hard could it be?

Hardening his resolve, Cloud unlocked his phone and pressed the camera button. Leon was rubbing his thumb in the crook of his neck, probably in an attempt to sooth him, but it only proceeded in making his heart race faster.

"Do you want me to take the picture?" Leon asked, noticing how nervous he was.

Cloud nodded. "Thanks, I'm horrible at taking pictures anyway." He handed the phone to Leon, who held it up so that they could clearly be seen. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." Cloud muttered.

Leon laughed. "Then close your eyes."

Cloud obeyed, closing his eyes. He felt Leon's breath on his face, and knew that the other man must be very close. He was actually going to kiss another man! When their lips touched it was a light contact, but it still sent a jolt through Cloud's body. Somewhere in the distance he heard the click of a camera, and the sound of something being tossed onto the couch, but he barely noticed it. All he could think about was Leon's lips on his.

The movements were slow at first, just the light pressure of lips on lips. But as Leon slid a hand into his hair and Cloud felt a heat begin to grow in his stomach, things started moving faster. The kiss became hotter, hungrier, both moving closer so they could get more contact. Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, inhaling his sent that was purely masculine. No one had ever made him feel like this, want like this. They'd barely started kissing and he was ready to rip his clothes off.

After a few seconds Leon pulled away, resting his forehead against Cloud's. "God, you taste good." He said, running his hand down Cloud's back. Cloud breathed in sharply, shuddering in pleasure. Leon chuckled and lowered his mouth again, pulling Cloud up so that he was straddling his lap. Normally this would have embarrassed him, but Cloud was too elated to care. The feel of Leon's lips against his was too amazing, making it impossible to worry, care, or even think about anything else. Cloud had never kissed anyone so skilled before. Leon knew exactly how to move his lips in order to make the other man crazy. So when Cloud felt Leon lick his lower lip, asking for permission to enter, he wasted no time in opening his mouth to grant the other man access.

Cloud couldn't have stopped the moan even if he'd wanted to. The man could KISS. Kissing with just their lips had been good, sure, but kissing with tongue was on a whole other level. Despite always having been in control before, there's no way Cloud could have competed with Leon's skills. The way his tongue moved was just… there was no way to describe it. The man was a god at kissing.

Cloud felt the heat in his stomach grow even more, and knew if Leon were to look down there would be an obvious bulge in his pants. He needed to get closer, feel more of him. Leon seemed to sense this and broke away, trailing kisses from his mouth to his ear, then down to his neck. Cloud groaned as Leon placed open mouthed kisses on his neck, licking and sucking at the tender flesh. Leon seemed to know all the right places, like the curve of his neck where it met his shoulder. When Leon lightly scrapped his teeth against the sensitive spot, Cloud swore he saw stars in his eyes.

"L-Leon!" He groaned.

"Hmm?" Leon asked, the vibrations of his voice making Cloud squeeze his eyes shut in ecstasy.

"Stop teasing…" He begged, gripping the man's shoulders.

Leon chuckled. "Now why would I do that when I'm having so much fun?" He gave Cloud's neck a long, tantalizing lick, making him moan in frustration.

If Leon kept this up, Cloud was definitely going to go insane.


End file.
